Businesses are always looking for ways to increase revenue and increase its sales to new customers. Conventional marketing strategies that an agent uses to attract new customers include TV advertising, email newsletters, hosting local networking events, and the traditional door-to-door relationship building. These conventional strategies take significant amounts of financial resources and may be a time-consuming and a very demanding task. In addition, these strategies are useful for attracting small amounts of new prospects who belong to any geographic area or are associated with any business sector, and who may not end up joining the company as customers at the end of the process.
However, it is a well-known fact that the most effective way to attract a new customer is by the referral of a satisfied customer, but this may be insufficient for attracting a high number of new customers. Currently, there are limited approaches that agents may use in order to identify individuals who have high referral potential.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for systems and methods that may improve over the conventional approaches for identifying individuals with high referral potential and attracting new customers.